


[Scenes from a Thought] To the Eyes of Truth

by KaceBox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: Lena arrives at Kara's apartment sooner than expected, realizing who she is.





	[Scenes from a Thought] To the Eyes of Truth

Scenes from a Thought  
To the Eyes of Truth

She is known to National City and the world as Supergirl. A caped hero who can swoop in and save the day, whether it is from villains trying to take over or just aiding people in helpless situations. She tries to be there as often as she can while balancing a life as Kara Danvers, a mild and meek young woman who works for CatCo Media.

Balancing these two lives is not always easy, keeping the life of Kara from being linked directly to Supergirl is not always easy. She wants to protect herself and those she cares about. Tonight however is going to be different. Tonight, the truth catches up with her with someone who knows and cares about Kara.

She has been outside Kara's apartment door, checking her phone for the latest social media buzz about Supergirl. Tonight, she is noted by onlookers for flying over head on a clear National City night. An eyewitness credits her for stopping a mugging from taking place. Some nights are simple for the Girl of Steel which are welcome from the occasional would-be world rulers or enders that show up. Lena looks on at her phone then leans the back of her head against the wooden door. The plan had been to meet up later in the night, but Lena already knew. At the least, she had suspected the truth about the woman she had found herself enamored with. It was unsettling and if true, Lena could deduce the reason for Kara's double life and it being a secret from her.

As Lena stands up, she hears something akin to a sudden gush of wind from outside. It has to be her. If she is just Kara and Lena is going crazy, this is where she would expect to see her friend showing up at the other end of the hallway, off the elevator. Instead, Lena feels the buzzing on her phone. She looks at the phone which is in her right hand. She sees Kara's face, the awkward, but pretty smile and the glasses that seem to gloss her eyes looking at her with “Kara Danvers” on display just above the head. Kara is calling her. Lena presses the green Answer option on the screen.

Lena “Hey.”

Kara “Hey, it's not too late is it? I just got home and um... had to get some groceries, then shower and all that.”

Lena “What time did you get in if you don't mind me asking?”

Kara “Ohhh...”

Kara looks for a good way to answer this. Sometimes she forgets out exact Lena can be at times.

Kara “About ten minutes ago? I guess? Anyway, you're welcome to come over for movi-”

Kara hears a knock at her door.

Lena closes her eyes and gulps, having just delivered a knock that Kara was obviously not expecting. How is she going to go about this? Does channel her inner-Luthor? Does she come at this person she adores so much like someone delivering a cross-examination? Does she play dumb? Lena shakes her head momentarily. Playing dumb is not her way.

Kara “Um, hold on a second okay Le..?”

Kara utilizes her x-ray vision to see through the wooden door. On the other side, she sees Lena who has just ended the call. Kara sets the phone aside as Lena has dropped her right arm down to her side. A rush of mixed emotions surges through both as Kara approaches the door and opens it.

She sees the look on Lena's face. Kara has not said a word to her, but somehow she senses that Lena knows. Adjusting her glasses with her right hand, she wants to force a smile, but cannot.

Kara “L-Lena?”

Lena opens her eyes and looks at Kara as she stands at the door.

Lena “Fifty-eight minutes. That's how long I've been here waiting. I know that sounds stalker-ish, but I just had to know.”

Kara looks around nervously before focusing her eyes back on Lena. She backs away so Lena can enter. Lena walks and Kara closes the door. Lena can see apartment window is open.

Lena “Groceries and a shower, huh?”

Kara pauses. She has been caught in a lie and now has to figure out how to work this out.

Kara “...Okay, it wasn't a grocery run, I was just-”

Lena “Don't. Just don't. I'm tired of being lied to. For better or worse, I am a Luthor. We can usually spot when someone's being a bit phony.”

Kara “No! No, it's not like that. It's just-”

Lena “Kara...”

They look eye to eye and Kara is frozen in her gaze. Lena's eyes are piercing as she approaches.

Lena “I know you're hiding something from me...”

Kara “Lena, it's...”

Kara wants to explain, but can only let out a sigh as she sees Lena's eyebrows inch upward in emotional agony.

Lena “...And I think I know why.”

Kara “Whatever it is you...”

Lena sees the eyes. She sees the facial structure She sees the glasses meant to help mask it. She sees the frumpy hairdo meant to help throw off the scent. Lena steps closer to her, her hands lifting up to be placed on Kara's shoulders.

Lena “It's because of who I am. Isn't it? That no matter what we do for each other, there's still that issue of being a Luthor.”

Kara knows. At this moment, Kara knows that Lena has figure this out. Kara sees Lena's eyes and she is vulnerable to the eyes of truth.

Kara can only offer a whisper, “No.”

Kara closes her eyes as Lena's hands slide up the shoulders to the neck, then the hair, undoing all that keeps it in place and letting it down.

Lena “I suspected. Then it just made sense. I knew it had to be you, but I admit part of me wanted to be wrong. I wanted to be wrong and apologize, Kara. But I'm not am I???”

Kara “Lena...”

Lena slides the hands up to her glasses and removes them. As she does, she sees Kara's opening eyes unobstructed. Holding the glasses in her left hand, Lena can only look at Kara's eyes.

Lena “If it's not because of me, then why?”

Kara can muster no answer. 

Lena “Why can't you just tell me about being Supergirl?”

Kara's eyes widen.

Kara “No one's supposed to know.”

Lena backs away, still holding Kara's glasses before walking to the nearby counter and placing them there, next to Kara's phone.

Lena “I've always said you can be honest with me.”

Kara “This isn't an easy thing to be honest about.”

Lena “I suppose it isn't. Your sister knows, doesn't she...”

Kara nods.

Lena clears her throat in an effort to remain composed.

Lena “Let me guess, this is about keeping me safe? The whole secret identity dilemma?”

Kara looks over at Lena. She is almost shaken by the exposure.

Kara “How did you find out?”

Lena “I investigated. As soon as I realized there was something about you that was withholding I wanted to find out why.”

Kara “You... pried on me personally?”

Lena “I just wanted to know what was going on, that you were okay so I could help you if you weren't. As everything unfolded, everything started pointing at you being Super-”

Kara “Lena!”

Lena is paused the raising of Kara's voice. She almost gasps. Kara instantly feels bad about it.

Kara “I'm sorry. I didn't want you to ever be put in danger.”

Lena shakes her head.

Lena “Kara, I'm Lena Luthor. I'm always going to be in danger. Either a ruthless business person with an axe to grind or someone who wants to either destroy me or try and force me to help destroy the world, because of who I am. I like you, because you're my escape from all that. With you, I don't have to worry about the dangers of the world. I can just worry about you.”

Kara sees Lena's hands still on the counter and walks up to her, getting just behind her.

Kara “Lena... look at me, please.”

Lena lifts her hands from the counter and turns to her left before finding herself face to face with Kara again. Lena can see the lump developing in Kara's throat.

Kara “Did you ever stop to think during this investigation of yours that maybe I like you and being with you for the same reasons? That it's not because of who I am, that it's not because I can fly and fight bad guys? That maybe I liked you, because I thought you had no interest in ever seeing any of that in me and just wanted to see me as Kara? Just plain old Kara Danvers? The girl who has no powers, but just loves and tries to be there for you when I can? That... maybe with you, I don't have to be the Last Daughter of Krypton. I can just be a little more human.”

Lena looks down momentarily.

Lena “I'm sorry for prying. You can always be human with me, as long as you let me be one with you.”

Kara sighs, softly nodding.

Lena “It figures though. It takes someone not from Earth to make me feel like I belong here.”

There is a brief silence as Kara struggles to find words and Lena waits. Lena can see Kara open her mouth of a couple of times, trying to form some kind of statement, but she instantly shuts it down.

Lena “I'm guessing we're not having movie night tonight.”

Kara “No...”

Lena nods, somberly and begins to walk past Kara to the door. Revealing that she found out may have just cost her a relationship she cared most about never losing.

Kara “But I don't want you to leave either.”

Lena stops in her tracks, looking over at Kara, now to her right. Both turn to face each other again with Kara's arms crossed.

Kara “There was something I was wanting to tell you tonight, but I kept arguing with myself about it. How it might not be a good idea and even if you reacted well to it... that being Supergirl might cause problems anyway. And now you've told me that you know about that and I still don't know how to tell you.”

Lena blushes and upon realizing it, stops to wonder to herself why.

Kara “I just know that after everything we've been through and now this... that I don't want... tonight to end just yet. That probably makes no sense.”

Lena grins, looking at Kara.

Lena “It's okay, Kara. I'm here for as long as you want me.”

Kara “You... wanna sit on the couch?”

Lena “Sure.”

Kara walks over to the couch in her apartment with Lena following. She wanted to admit something to Lena tonight, but Supergirl was not what she had in mind. Kara sits at the end of the couch with Lena taking a seat next to her. Lena can tell that Kara is beginning to tighten up a bit, seeing her hands clasped together on her lap.

Lena “Whatever it is, you don't have to say anything. You don't even have to say a single word.”

Kara feels Lena's head rest against her left shoulder. Kara unclasps her hands, placing her left arm around Lena's shoulders which Lena welcomes by lifting her left hand up Kara's, their fingers interlocking, thumbs sliding slowly about. It is comforting for both as Kara's head tilts closer to Lena's, her nose taking in Lena's hair and her lips pressed gently at Lena's right temple. Lena lifts her feet up to the couch, her shoes kicked off to the floor as Kara welcomes her with open arms. For Lena, Kara is the hero, not Supergirl.

They both close their eyes, resting together and knowing their truth.


End file.
